


Kiss-Cam

by CrystalChameleon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Rich is a secret shipper, So is Christine and Jake, kiss, pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalChameleon/pseuds/CrystalChameleon
Summary: Jeremy could see Rich moving a camera at the top of the opposing team's stands. A few couples showed up, each of them grinning and kissing sweetly. A minute went by before he saw his own face up there. His eyes widened when he noticed the other person on the screen was the person on his left.Michael





	Kiss-Cam

The buzzer sounded as the first quarter ended. The scoreboard changed so the score were smaller and a picture of Christine showed up.

Jeremy smiled a little as he saw his ex-girfriend. The two ended everything on really good terms- Jeremy realizing the squip changed how he viewed her, making him want a relationship when he really just thought she was pretty and nice.

"Hi everyone! Christine Canigula here to tell you about a new feature to our scoreboard. Now, we have a nifty kiss cam! So cuddle up to your partner and look up at the board!"

Jeremy could see Rich moving a camera at the top of the opposing team's stands. A few couples showed up, each of them grinning and kissing sweetly. A minute went by before he saw his own face up there. His eyes widened when he noticed the other person on the screen was the person on his left.

Michael.

Jeremy shook his head slightly as he felt his face flush. The camera changed to someone else before going back to them. Each time it happened, Michael would turn bright pink and Jeremy would glare at Rich. He swore he saw a smirk on his face...

"Jeremy...maybe we should...j-just..." Michael stumbled over his words embarrassingly after their faces were on the screen again.

"We should...what?"

Was Michael suggesting they kiss? Sure, Jeremy may have some _tiny_ feelings for his player two, but that doesn't mean he wants the entire school to know it!

Before he had a chance to argue, Rich pointed the camera at them and Jeremy felt a pair of hands tug at his jacket, causing him to lurch towards Michael and press their lips together. The crowd started yelling and Jeremy couldn't tell what they were saying. All he could focus on was the feeling of the other boy's lips on his and the feelings bubbling up inside of him. 

Jeremy and Michael kiss a little longer before the latter pulls away to stare at him. They both caught their breath, their faces red and Michael's glasses askew. Jeremy turned to look at Rich who was surrounded by Jake and Christine. The three gave him thumbs-up and grinned. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Jeremy..." Micheal moved to stand up, but Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine...I...liked it..." His face somehow flushed more as he said it, but he wasn't lying. 

Michael just nodded and sat down fully. The camera went back to Christine as she brought the game to the final quarter. The two stayed together the entire time and went back to Michael's basement afterwards, talking about -and repeating- what happened at the game.

 


End file.
